Lucy's Child from Hell!
by Fabinagirl4ever1
Summary: Lucy and team Natsu are back from the most disturbing job, until Lucy went inside her apartment and passed out. The next day she finds a one year toddler in her bed, and has no more magical powers anymore! Will she tell her friends or not?
1. Child in my Bed! and A Father Figure

**Hi guys this Lucy's Child from Hell?! another series that I'm starting, Hope you enjoy!**

 **Me: Natsu the disclaimer please?**

 **Natsu: NOPE! see ya! -walks out-**

 **Me: Gray can you please? -does puppy eyes and he falls for it-**

 **Gray: Fine! Fabinagirl4ever1 does not own Fairy Tail nor the characters!**

 _Story Line: Lucy and team Natsu are back from the most disturbing job, until Lucy went inside her apartment and passed out. The next day she finds a one year toddler in her bed, and has no more magical powers anymore! Will she tell her friends or not?_

 **Chapter One: A Baby in my Bed & A Father Figure **

**Lucy's POV:**

 _'It was a tiring day for me and team Natsu, we were chasing a band of perverts who had magical powers that were pretty strong. But one thing for me is that on the mission they only kept their eyes on my big chest, that was pretty disgusting to me and the thing was they were into blondes like m-.'_

"WHAT WAS THAT FLAME BRAIN?!" Gray yelled interrupting my thoughts and sighed, than Gray grabbed me and held me against his chest in shocked.

"YOU'RE ALL WEAK, LIKE MISS LITTLE DADDY'S GIRL!" Natsu yell replied back insulting everyone in the guild, making a crowd appeared before Natsu with a pretty angry scowling face on their faces.

Erza was upset, that she pushed everyone out of her way so she can make her way to mine and Gray's side of the guild. And I didn't want to be apart this right now I'd just wanted to go home and fall asleep on my comfy bed right now.

"NATSU! How could you say that to your guild mates!" Erza yelled joining the argument, and everybody started sweating nervous knowing it wouldn't end up well.

"Can I please leave? I'm tired and need some rest for tomorrow's mission?" I'd said yawning at the end of my sentence, not caring for anything right now.

Natsu looked even more upset and yelled at me making my eyes widen, " HOW COULD YOU NOT CARE ANYTHING LUCY?! OH YEAH IT'S BECAUSE YOUR ALWAYS TIRED AT THE END OF THE JOB, WELL GUESS WHAT I'M THE LEADER OF OUR TEAM AND I'M KICKING YOU OUT OF THIS GROUP AND FAIRY TAIL!" I'd wanted to cry, and he used his magic to remove my guild mark. But luckily master stopped him.

" Natsu! I'm one the only master in the guild and you're not the master! And my child Lucy please go home and rest." Master Makarov said yelling at Natsu and, calming me down at the same time. "Natsu, we'll continue this later after everyone leaves!" Makarov yelled once more at Natsu.

 _' I'd can't believe this, Natsu out of all the people! He wants me to quit the guild and made me cry, I can't take this anymore maybe I'd should quit the guild..'_ I thought to myself and consider the thought of what Natsu said.

"Master I abandoning this guild, because I don't want to be around this stupid a$$hole that made me cry" I'd said confidently and glared Natsu, making the guild in shocked that I'd would consider the insult he said about me earlier, I'd used my magic to erase my guild mark.

"Erza, Gray and Wendy you can visit me at my apartment if your feeling lonely." I said to them with a smile and walked out.

 **~~Time Skip: Inside Lucy's Apartment~~**

 _'Okay, now I wonder what guild I'm going to join because I've just quit the famous guild in town. But it doesn't matter being famous or not that's what makes a true guild, also friendship and family is one more thing that is part a guild, that Fairy Tail used to be. But Why God! you weren't there for me when I was bullied by Natsu, Do you not exist with angels, devils and Satan?! I don't believe any of those anymore!'_ I thought to myself disbelieving any legend, gods, goddesses and etc. _  
_

"Punn? Punn! (Wait? what! I'll translate when he's there)" Plue said and I hug him until I've fell asleep and he disappeared.

 **~~ The Middle of Night~~  
**

 **?'s POV:**

"Oh my, I think I'll miss our baby Ren.." The mother said sighing as she is dropping Ren in Lucy's arms in the blanket.

"It's alright honey, I'd think he deserves her as Ren's mother, besides we weren't ready for a child anyway." The father said said stern and looked at the Adoption agent.

"Are you sure she's the one for Ren?" The mother said aggressively to the adoption agent, making him scaring the agent.

" O-Oh y-yes! S-She's n-new to t-the d-disblieving!" The Agent said to the parents nervously.

"Well honey, it's time to go back home I'm sure she'll be the perfect mother." The father said calming his wife.

" Alright, goodbye my sweet little Ren.." The mother said to her son and disappeared.

 **~~ The Next Morning ~~**

 **Lucy's POV:**

"Lucy time to get up!" Erza yelled at Lucy waking her up grouchy. "We have made breakfast for you."

I got up and looked at the clock "Ugh.. 8:00 in the morning guys, you gotta be serious?" I said grouchily and got out my covers than saw a baby in my sheets that just woke up.

I'd stare at the baby and thought it was an illusion so I'd covered it up and the baby started crying, I'd freaked out and cheer it up than gave it my teddy bear then cover it up. Erza, Gray and Wendy stared at me like I was hiding something from them.

"Luce, why did I hear a baby cry?" Gray asked and I'd lied to him.

"Oh that was Plue, he makes that sound sometimes and also like a baby giggle too" I lied to them and, believed me. So I ate my breakfast fast and saw the baby boy out of the blanket.

Gray saw the baby, expect for Erza she left before Gray was up out of the chair.

"That wasn't a Plue! It's was a BABY THAT WAS MAKING THE SOUND! AREN'T YOU TOO YOUNG TO HAVE A BABY?" Gray said freaking out on me, and so I told him how he appeared out of nowhere.

"I-I don't know how he got here, b-but he j-just got h-here.." I said shyly after he yelled at me. Gray groaned out of irritation and asked for the baby's name. "His name is Ren, that's a cute name Ren-kun!" I said excitedly at Ren and he turned his head than did the cutest smile.

 **So what did you think?**


	2. Chasing Runaway Baby Ren!

**I Do Not Own Fairy Tail nor the characters expect for Ren.**

 **Natsu: Hey:Daddy's Girl leave this story already the main character should be me!**

 **Lucy: No Way! besides your barely in the story anyway! Author-san tell him!**

 **Me: Lucy is right, so BACK OFF NATSU! -brings out dragon fire, iron, air shield protector out-**

 **Natsu: FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST! -throws punch at shield but deflects it back on me than passes out-**

 **Erza: I'll take care of psychotic Natsu here. -drags Natsu outside into a far away dumpster-**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

 _Summary: Lucy and team Natsu are back from the most disturbing job, until Lucy went inside her apartment and passed out. The next day she finds a one year toddler in her bed, and has no more magical powers anymore! Will she tell her friends or not?_

 **Chapter 2: Chasing Runaway Baby Ren!**

 _ **~~ Lucy's POV: ~~**_

"Okay.. where did you get that name? How do you even now if it's a boy or girl!" Gray said argumentative, and I'd gave him that look 'are you serious?'

Gray knew not to mess with me and so he backed down, than we covered our noses cause it smelled like someone pooped their pants badly. He gave that look and we both looked at Ren, he had a scrunchy look on his like was trying to get something out of his system. Than smiled after getting it out and we were ready for a round of rock, paper, scissors. So I've lost and so Gray handed me a new diaper and so I look then blushed at the sight.

" It's a boy.." I mumbled alittle loud, and Gray saw blush on my cheeks then pushed me back to change Ren's diaper. Then all of a sudden Ren started crying and Gray was shocked that Ren wanted me instead of Gray.

 _'This is so new to me! With a baby who randomly appeared inside my bed, I'd don't even now if Ren is a mommy's boy or a daddy's boy! Maybe I should ask someone who is good with parenting and knows what the baby needs.. But who do I now?'_ I thought to myself and than Gray handed Ren to me, so I'd cheered him up by playing blocks with him that I'd had when I was child. It was so fun with these blocks and Gray looked at me like I'd was his actual mother than back at Ren.

" Hello miss Lucy and Mr. Gray! " A man said cheerfully, scaring me and Gray ruining the perfect family moment with Ren's costume on he breathed a snow blizzard out of his mouth. To Gray and the mysterious man that just scared us.

"H-How d-did y-you g-get h-here?" Gray said pausing on the first letter of each word, and I did the same on one word.

"Y-Yeah tell how you got in here?!" I yelled at him with a little fear, but Ren he went outside and while we yell at him.

" U-Uh miss Lucy, your child has escaped" he said to us and notice Ren isn't on the bed where I placed him. Than the man showed us a dot where he was heading to Fairy Tail. We ran out of the apartment and started looking on the town center.

 _ **~~~~ In Magnolia's Town Center~~~~**_

Us three started chasing after Ren, cause there might a chance that the guild will start guessing 'who's baby is that.' That is why we are looking for him in town center, then we saw a familiar dirty blonde toddler that looked exactly like him we ran up and, it was just a little boy eating his ice cream. We all sighed and came inside the bakery then heard a baby laugh, It was Ren! we went to sliding dishes but he was gone! So we figure he would be outside in the valley, and there he was on a mean looking cat that ran off to the guild.

"Holy mother of guacamole, the guild is gonna find out for sure.." I'd sighed as I said it, and Gray hugged me from the behind and tried to encourage me to save Ren. behind my ear that tickled.

Gray breathed on my earlobe making me blush as he say the words " You're seriously gonna give up on Ren.. I'd was hoping for you to catch the little turd and help me become the father figure for little Ren. But I guess not.." As he made me madly blush even more.

"U-Uh hello, I'm for interrupting something but Ren is a devil's child from two demons. If you didn't notice his tail and ears it is shaped like a devil products." The mysterious man said with calmness in his voice, but with a little anger in it.

" Your right! if the guild sees the tail and ears they'll think it's an older demon is hiding inside of Ren-kun!" I shouted worriedly for Gray and the mysterious man to hear.

They both nodded in agreement and chased after little Ren, he's too young to die Ren's just a baby devil he hasn't developed any powers expect for the blizzard power. We all ran and saw him inside the guild with their eyes widen in shock and Ren was just smiling like usual.

 _ **~~~~ Inside The Fairy Tail Guild ~~~~**_

 **~~~ Gray's POV ~~~**

"Why does this toddler have devil ears and a tail?" Erza asked shockingly to herself and Ren.

" I don't know Erza, just leave the damn kid alone" Natsu said, walking up to Ren and tugged on his tail. Ren started tearing up and cried like a normal toddler.

Lucy ran up to Ren and gave him to the mysterious man " Thank you, for giving me back my son he loves these toy ears and tail, whenever somebody touches his tail or ears he'll start crying" The mysterious lied to my ex guild. And they went back to normal expect for, Natsu he started making fun Lucy again.

"Hey little miss daddy's girl, why don't you run back home to your mama and papa!" Natsu said jokingly to Lucy, starting to make her cry so Ren reached out to Lucy and the mysterious man handed him to Lucy. Ren felt a tear from his mother, so he raised his head and was ready to throw in a blizzard at Natsu.

" J-Just p-please s-stop!" Lucy said with tears still in her eyes, So me and the mysterious man were ready to block. But we were too late Ren breathed a blizzard at the guild, making Makarov shocked and so us three ran from the guild to my house.

" WHAT HELL JUST HAPPEN TO MY CHILDREN?!" Master Makarov yelled, letting the whole world hearing his voice.

 **~~ _Time Skip: Inside Gray's Apartment ~~_**

"That was a close one! anyways I'm sorry if I'd had no time introduce myself to you, my name is Malcolm I'd run a daycare center for children of the demons!" Malcolm said excitedly, making Ren blow a blizzard at him for being scary.

"Okay, so we are taking care of demon child, but WHY!" I said in a complaining voice to Malcolm, and he respond in feared voice to me.

" Because the demon parents of Ren didn't want him, so they choose Lucy to mother and now he has a father figure..!" Malcolm responded and we were shocked.

" Oh my goodness, how could they abandon such a sweet and innocence toddler like Ren?" Lucy said in a guilty voice, feeling bad for him because of the parents and I'd actually agreed with her.

 _'I'd agree with Lucy, how horrible parents_ _for they to leave Ren like this. And I'll bet the demon's husband is a bastard for doing that!'_ I thought to myself and Lucy handed Ren to me. Once he was in my arms Ren smiled at me and tugged on my bangs, I'd just let him tug on my bangs.

"We'll be holding a little party for the 4 parents that taking care of demon children too, I hope you come" Malcolm said leaving the directions on a piece of paper and disappeared.

" Okay.. this is awkward.." Lucy said to me and we laugh it off. Me, Lucy and Ren had to share the bed leaving Ren in the middle of falling to sleep in peace.

 **Hope you enjoyed Chapter 2! :3**


	3. My inspiration

Hi Guys, I read the comment section and 3 of you asked is this based on Chibi Devi?

Well for one it is no, because Chibi Devi is my inspiration to create Lucy's Child from Hell, and I'll tell how I made this story.

Well it was two or three months ago, I'd been trying to get inspiration from stories on **.net** of course and read some stories. but later on in June I thought of 'Chibi Devi' so I looked it up and there was only one story base on it, so I'd thought maybe I'd should make one and, I couldn't make up mind so I've drank a glass of ice water to calm nerves down.

Than I'd decided to do it, cause of it I wanted to and I'd didn't force my self it just to me by itself. So with you guys supporting other authors I'd now you'll be supporting me and others.

That is how I got the inspiration. :) :3


	4. Important! Sorry!

**This is for the people who are following my stories.**

 **I will be putting all the stories on hold until I've improved my writing.**

 **P.S. This will be posted on all stories that will be continued.**


	5. IMPORTANT!

**Hello, my readers I have an account on QOUTEV and wattpad**

 **You can find the link down in my discription!**

 **Have a nice night. :) 3**


	6. Notice

Guys, I know haven't been on here this long. But I'm leaving _Fan-fiction_ and it doesn't mean forever

I'd just have new stories on there that I'd need to complete and I do not know when I'll come back..

 **-Fabinagirl4ever1**


End file.
